1. Fields of the Invention
The present invention relates to a wrench system, and more particularly, to a handle for being cooperated with different sizes of L-shaped wrenches.
2. Descriptions of Related Art
The conventional L-shaped wrench comprises a long column and a short column, and each of the two columns has a hexagonal cross section so as to be engaged with the bolt with a sink hole. However, the long column and the short column of the L-shaped wrench is not long enough when holding one of which to apply torque to the object. A handle is developed to be cooperated with the L-shaped wrench, the long column or the short column of the L-shaped wrench is inserted into the reception hole of the handle, and the user holds the handle to rotate the L-shaped wrench. Nevertheless, the conventional handle usually can only be cooperated with one size of the L-shaped wrench so that there is a need to improve the shortcomings of the conventional handle for L-shaped wrenches.
The present invention intends to provide a handle for L-shaped wrenches to eliminate the shortcomings mentioned above.